


her desires become demands

by circyl



Series: to whisper a man's name [1]
Category: The Green Bone Saga - Fonda Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circyl/pseuds/circyl
Summary: Did they truly think she would be content?





	her desires become demands

No one ever asks who she was or what her life was before. The poor little orphan girl lucky enough to be plucked from her village and made anew. As though a new name would be enough to scrub the dirt of desperation from under her fingernails and heal the scars of survival on her body.

Ayt Madashi.

People only see the superficial: new clothes, an education, brothers and someone to call Da. Some even resent her for it. But Mada knows this has always been her fate. To become the Green Bone she was always meant to be.

Yet she is passed over, time and again, for her younger brothers who are weaker, less green. _But this is the way of things_, they tell her, _be content_. 

Did they truly think she would be?

She would show them, if they only asked. Tear open her chest so all could see that green ran through her veins and to her very soul. Threatening to spill out.

By the time they recognize it, it’s too late.

The Mada of before knew what it was to go without, to go hungry. She’s fed regular meals now but it's done nothing to abate the pangs. Her body has given way to a new kind of hunger.


End file.
